


A way to say date

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tribe - Freeform, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “No, sorry.” Ella shook her head moving in synch a hand in front of her. “I was thinking about the case and the dinner and you two and your relaxed tone and... oh never mind.”“Ella,” said Chloe. “Lucifer and I often have dinner or lunch together to discuss a case. It's also part of the partnership.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ella, Chloe, Lucifer and a date || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156372764664/ella-chloe-lucifer-and-date)

“I'll pick you up at 8pm.” Lucifer said while leaving the room.  
Chloe nodded, turning soon after her attention to Ella who was explaining to her some scienc-y stuff.  
“You have a date with Lucifer?” Ella asked, curiosity filled her.  
“Oh no,” replied Chloe. “It's just a dinner. We have to discuss some things about this case but he has a session with Linda, so we decided to grab some food and keep going over work at Lux.”  
Her tone was calm, like if it was routine for them to keep working outside the working hours.  
“Oh. I see.” Ella noticed the absence of that defensive attitude Chloe usually acquired when someone hazarded a comment on their relationship.  
She started again to explain how those two substances combined together could bring someone to death but she kept thinking about Chloe's early manners and she couldn't help herself from asking again.  
“Something happened?”  
“What?” Chloe was puzzled.  
“No, sorry.” Ella shook her head moving in synch a hand in front of her. “I was thinking about the case and the dinner and you two and your relaxed tone and... oh never mind.”  
“Ella,” said Chloe. “Lucifer and I often have dinner or lunch together to discuss a case. It's also part of the partnership.”  
“So, you have already had multiples dates with him?” Ella smiled spitting out the question with amusement.  
Chloe rolled her eyes but she started to think that maybe her friend was a bit right.  
After all, 'date' is the simplest and shorter term to describe a 'dinner between two friends who hang out together to discuss some investigation on a murder'.  
Right?


End file.
